


Daddy Kink

by FabiiV



Category: VIXX
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiiV/pseuds/FabiiV
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi





	Daddy Kink

_"Woonie, ¿cómo estás?"_

El mencionando suspira feliz al escuchar esa voz alegre desde la bocina de su teléfono, se deja caer sobre la silla de su oficina y desajusta un poco su corbata.

_"Estoy bien a pesar de todo, Sikkie, ¿Cómo te fue?"_

_"¿Paso algo?"_

_"Lo mismo de siempre eso es todo"_

Taekwoon mira los papeles sobre el escritorio sin ganas de seguir trabajando.

_"¿Debería ser más cariñoso de lo normal hoy?"_

La voz de Wonsik suena divertida, pero no de broma, él sólo quiere subir el ánimo de su novio y lo consigue sacándole una suave sonrisa.

_"Sí, por favor"_

_"Dalo por hecho. Y te cuento: logre vender todas mis canciones así que tengo dinero más que suficiente para consentirte con todo lo que quieras y eso incluye el viaje a Europa"_

Taekwoon sonríe con un brillo de pura emoción en los ojos mientras escucha la planificación para los siguientes días. Wonsik suena muy excitado y lleno de vida, Taekwoon quisiera poder tenerlo en frente para llenarle de besos.

A pesar de tener vidas distintas y ser diferentes en casi todo lograron encajar a la perfección.

Hace cuatro años atrás parecía impensable estar juntos o siquiera cruzar caminos. Taekwoon al apenas terminar la Universidad comenzó a trabajar en la oficina de vienes económicos. Wonsik desde la adolescencia trabajo duro para conseguir un lugar en la empresa de entretenimiento más grande del país, fue su talento en creación de rimas y sonido que lo llevo al reconocimiento, también tuvo un papel importante su actitud simpática y ajustable a cualquier situación.

Cruzaron miradas por primera vez en un local de zapatos. Fue atracción física en ese entonces, Wonsik saboreo lo que sus ojos veían y Taekwoon sintiendo la intensa mirada no pudo más que ruborizarse.

En la segunda ocasión intercambiaron algunas palabras torpes, fue en un café, Wonsik al entrar captó la bonita figura de su amor platónico en la fila, pensó que nunca volvería a verlo por eso no podía apartar la mirada lo que ocasionó que chocara con alguien llamando así la atención de todos, Taekwoon no reconoció al otro por llevar los cabellos teñidos de celeste azulado, pero Wonsik lo espero afuera y ahí intentó hablar con el otro.

Taekwoon reconoció a Wonsik en ese momento, pero se negó a decir su nombre y mucho más a dar su número.

La tercera vez fue en una fiesta, Wonsik era el Dj novato por unas horas. Taekwoon lo vio primero esa vez, sus cabellos celestes demasiados llamativos. Aunque intentó no pudo apartar la vista hasta que lo vio bajar de su lugar rumbo a la barra de bebidas, fue imposible no seguirlo y sacarle platica. No paso mucho esa noche a pesar del alcohol de por medio, sólo intercambiaron nombres y números.

Y por fin en la cuarta ocasión, teniendo una cita hubo un beso robado por parte de Wonsik y fue bien correspondido por parte de Taekwoon.

¿Quién diría que siendo tan diferentes tendrían tanto en común?

Ya hace cinco meses del primer encuentro y dos desde que comenzaron a salir. La relación va muy bien y han tenido intimidad en varias ocasiones.

Esa noche de invierno Taekwoon recibió a Wonsik con un fuerte abrazo, se supone que cenarían y verían una película, pero cuando el menor vio el lindo suéter rosa esponjoso que llevaba su novio no pudo evitar dejar salir su lado perverso.

—Eres tan lindo así, gatito.

Comenta Wonsik separándose un poco para ver como el suéter llega hasta por debajo de la cadera de Taekwoon, sonríe con maldad a ver el sonrojo en su tímido chico.

—Me gusta cuando me llamas así —dice Taekwoon rodeando con ambos brazos el cuello del menor.

—Mi gatito —Wonsik besa las mejillas rojas y coloca sus manos en las anchas caderas, ve a Taekwoon cerrar los ojos y enrojecer aún más—. Tan lindo.

Entre besos y caricias llegan a la habitación quitando prendas en el camino. Wonsik baja con lentitud el boxer del lindo hombre acostado en la cama exponiendo su erecto pene, Taekwoon jadea y aprieta entre sus dedos el puño de su suéter, ve la depredadora sonrisa de Wonsik y como le devora con los ojos, eso emociona a su polla que en segundos es estimulada por unos traviesos dedos, sorprendido se lleva una mano a la boca tapando los vulgares sonidos.

—Eso no gatito, déjame escucharte —pide Wonsik más como una orden al tiempo que toma los muslos de Taekwoon para separarlos aún más y acomodar su cadera entre ellos—. Tienes una voz hermosa.

Taekwoon quita su mano y en cambio la coloca detrás de la nuca de Wonsik enredando así sus dedos en esos blancos cabellos para atraerlo a un profundo beso. Wonsik estira una mano para tomar el lubricante sobre la cama, al separarse del beso relame su labio sin apartar la mirada de los ojos oscuros de Taekwoon, esparce un poco de lubricante sobre sus dedos y los calienta un poco antes de introducir un dígito en el interior del mayor, luego lo acompaña con otro moviéndolos de forma que Taekwoon se vuelve un lío de suspiros y suaves gemidos. Mientras esparce chupetones en el cuello, Wonsik, siente las caderas moverse y empujar hacia sus dedos para más profundidad, sonríe y presiona contra la próstata obteniendo una maravillosa arqueada junto a un sonoro gemido.

—Gatito, si quieres algo sólo tienes que pedirlo.

Taekwoon abre los ojos perdidos en el placer y muerde su labio inferior avergonzado ante la sugerencia de Wonsik, pero no tiene tiempo de pensar cuando de nuevo los dedos masajean su próstata, gime queriendo tan mal ser follado de forma salvaje, dominado por ese hombre encima suyo. Sollozo cuando los dedos salen dejándolo con ganas de más.

—Wonsik —llama Taekwoon recorriendo con sus dedos el hombro del menor, muerde el puño de su manga viéndose muy adorable, él sabe cómo provocar al otro—, por favor.

—¿Por favor qué?

Taekwoon gimotea y rodea con sus piernas las caderas de Wonsik.

—Quiero que... —se muerde el labio sin apartar la mirada de los ojos perversos de su novio—, por favor, quiero sentirte... dentro mío.

—Oh, que lindo —dice Wonsik, acaricia una mejilla de Taekwoon mientras une sus labios en un dulce beso—. Llámame papi.

Taekwoon siente sus mejillas arder y un agradable calor recorrer su cuerpo ante tal sugerencia.

—Sí, papi —habla tímido sonando de lo más adorable para Wonsik, que sonríe y vuelve a unir sus labios.

—Eres un buen chico.

Desde entonces la intimidad se retorció de esa manera. A Wonsik le gusta cuidar del mayor, llamarlo con lindos apodos y avergonzarlo con pedidos perversos. Por otro lado, Taekwoon ama seguir las órdenes de Wonsik, ser alabado al hacer algo bien o mimado por simplemente vestirse lindo era algo que nunca creyó disfrutar de hacer.

Quién diría que el vicepresidente de una gran compañía tendría un clóset lleno de lindos conjuntos; short y camisas con encajes o tiernas decoraciones, medias que llegan hasta los muslos, algunos ligeros y accesorios sexys, todos de colores pasteles.

Sin contar a los diversos juguetes sexuales.

Regalos de su papi.

Y pensar que Taekwoon luchó un poco la primera noche para tener el control en la cama cuando era sabido que tenía las de perder. Él es un lindo y tierno sumiso, pero con su dulce voz puede lograr que Wonsik haga todo lo que él quiere. Tiene el total control de la relación. Wonsik es su papi, pero lleva puesto un collar y la correa la tiene Taekwoon en sus manos.

Esa noche al llegar a casa ambos empacaron las maletas para unas merecidas vacaciones. Taekwoon eligió con cuidado que juguetes llevar mientras Wonsik elegía los lindos conjuntos.

—Éste aún no lo utilizas —menciona el menor sacando un vestido de sirvienta color celeste con muchos volados y detalles.

—Es muy corto —Taekwoon hace un puchero al ver el atuendo, vestirse como niña es muy vergonzoso, no tiene el cuerpo para ello y se siente ridículo, pero ver la fascinación de Wonsik por esos conjuntos hace que quiera intentarlo—. Está bien, llevemos ese.

—¡Sí! Y estas lindas medias con encaje que hacen a tus muslos más sabrosos de lo que ya son —habla emocionado Wonsik mientras guarda las prendas en la maleta.

Taekwoon sonríe divertido viendo a su novio, pero enseguida se sonroja y golpea las manos de Wonsik al verlo intentar guardar unas tangas rojas.

—Vamos, gatito, sé que te encanta.

—¡No! Es horrible, por favor, no.

—Te enciende utilizarlo, ¿Verdad? —sonríe con perversión Wonsik mientras toma de las caderas a Taekwoon y lo pega a su cuerpo—. Seguro llevas puesta una cuando vas a la oficina y te imaginas mis manos sobre ti, follándote sobre tu escritorio, haciéndote venir.

A cada palabra el sonrojo de Taekwoon aumenta, gime en protesta sin poder contradecir, odia que Wonsik lo conozca tan bien. Muerde el hombro del menor en venganza.

—Papi pervertido —murmura ocultando su rostro contra el cuello del menor y rodeándole la cintura—. Estoy feliz por el viaje.

—Yo también, feliz de ir contigo, gatito.

Wonsik besa la nuca de Taekwoon y lo envuelve entre sus brazos disfrutando del cálido momento.

El viaje estuvo bien, pero al llegar la emoción era tanta que lo hicieron todo con rapidez, una vez en el hotel pidieron su habitación reservada, tiraron sus maletas dentro y salieron a recorrer la ciudad.

Taekwoon no parecía el mayor de los dos apuntando las cosas que le parecían sorprendentes y riendo como un niño mientras jala de su novio. Wonsik sonreía feliz viendo a su chico, nada es más maravilloso que Taekwoon. Bromean y comentan sobre lo que ven, caminan tomados de la mano, se sacan fotos y evitan comprar todo lo que ven. Más tarde entran a un restaurante para cenar. Vuelven al hotel cansados así que apenas terminan de bañarse, tocan las almohadas y se duermen.

Los siguientes tres días son una aventura, es un poco confuso por el idioma y cultura, pero algo saben. Taekwoon dirige el camino guiando a Wonsik y siendo el novio más adorable para conseguir todo lo que quiere desde ropa y joyería hasta comida que nunca había probado. Al comienzo de la relación le daba vergüenza actuar de forma linda, hacer muecas o gestos tiernos, pero al ver que Wonsik amaba esas cosas decidió hacer un esfuerzo y complacer a su hombre, hasta práctico frente al espejo sus pucheros, ahora todo le sale natural incluido el llamarle "papi", siendo así un niño muy bueno y demasiado consentido.

En la quinta noche por fin pudieron sucumbir a la lujuria, no porque no quieran antes sino porque llegaban muy cansados en la noche como para hacer algo más que no fuera cambiarse y dormir.

Wonsik ama ver ropa tierna sobre Taekwoon y éste último ama complacerlo, por eso a pesar de que llegaron apurados y calientes decidió detener al menor, logró escapar de sus brazos y besos para correr a la valija.

—¿Bebé, qué haces?

Cuestiona Wonsik intentando atrapar de nuevo a Taekwoon, que sonríe y se escapa al baño con unas prendas en la mano.

—Sé paciente y espérame —pide de forma juguetona antes de cerrar la puerta.

Wonsik sonríe, se quita la remera, zapatillas y pantalones, quedando sólo con su boxer negro y acostado en la cama. Se quita los anillos y otros accesorios mientras espera.

Unos minutos después Taekwoon sale del baño utilizando una remera blanca que llega a tapar su intimidad y toparse con unas medias blancas a rayas rosa pastel que envuelven sus muslos y piernas de una manera espectacular. Wonsik relame sus labios ante la vista listo para morder a ese lindo chico que alborota sus negros cabellos y se acerca con movimientos sensuales, Taekwoon sube en la cama y se desliza como un gatito hasta Wonsik dándole un suave beso en los labios, lo siente querer profundizar así que se aleja y más cuando siente unas manos en su cadera.

—¿Te gusto así? —pregunta con inocencia disfrutando de la mirada del menor sobre él.

Wonsik gruñe al ver el collar de mascota en el cuello de su gatito, es condenadamente sexy y tierno.

—Me encantas, gatito —mira esos muslos lechosos envueltos por las medias y su polla crece emocionada al imaginarse entre ellas empujando dentro de Taekwoon. Intenta atraerlo de nuevo tomando sus caderas, pero Taekwoon niega y deja algo en su mano—. ¿Qué?

Wonsik mira el pequeño interruptor, sonríe en reconocimiento y mira a su lindo novio, que se sonroja hasta las orejas.

—Ya lo puse en mí —confiesa Taekwoon colocando sus palmas en los hombros de Wonsik.

—Eres un gatito travieso —el menor aprieta un botón viendo como el cuerpo del contrario se tensa—. ¿Te gusta eso?

Taekwoon siente como las vibraciones del huevo dentro de su cavidad incrementan, cierra los ojos y jadea apretando su agarre en los hombros de su novio.

—Sí, papi, me gusta mucho —responde lamiendo sus labios, abre los ojos y usa su mejor tono de timidez—. ¿Puedo chupar a papi?

Esas palabras desatan una oleada de calor en Wonsik, Taekwoon sabía que decir para volverlo loco.

—Puedes hacerlo.

Ante la autorización Taekwoon no pierde tiempo en acomodarse entre las piernas de Wonsik y bajar un poco el boxer dejando a la vista el pene semi erecto, lo toma con una mano y jadea sobre la punta mandando un estímulo cálido al vientre de Wonsik. Molesta un poco a su novio dando pequeñas lamidas como si fuera un verdadero gatito, escucha jadear y maldecir a su papi, sonríe orgulloso antes de separar los labios y engullir la punta con suavidad, tragando pocas cantidades en cada subida y bajada hasta tenerlo raspando su garganta.

—Ya está bien, siéntate —ordena después de un minuto Wonsik, suspira y al ver que Taekwoon no acata la orden presiona el botón aumentando las vibraciones al máximo. La reacción es inmediata, Taekwoon gime aún con su polla en la boca antes de alejarse para suplicarle detener el fuerte estímulo.

—Por favor, papi —jadea Taekwoon mirando con ojos llorosos a Wonsik—. No... no quise... Yo sólo quiero probar... de papi —suelta un fuerte gemido y sube las manos hasta tomar de los hombros al menor, que sonríe encantado de verle así.

—Me desobedeciste —Wonsik rodea con un brazo la cintura de su gatito, haciéndolo sentar a horcajadas sobre él—. Debo castigarte.

—Lo siento, papi —Taekwoon solloza viendo a su novio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un suave puchero sabiendo lo mucho que le prende esa expresión. Casi sonríe en victoria cuando Wonsik entra en él golpeando su próstata—. ¡Papi Sikkie! —grita arqueando la espalda y mandando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Taekwoon siente unas grandes y fuertes manos masajear sus muslos, unos labios sobre su cuello marcando, él apenas que si puede agarrarse con fuerza del hombro de Wonsik mientras siente como su próstata es golpeada una y otra vez sacando constantes gemidos de su boca. Además, las vibraciones aún están ahí más al fondo, causando estallidos de placer, son oleadas tan fuertes que Taekwoon no aguanta mucho y justo cuando está por correrse Wonsik toma su miembro y presiona la punta reteniendo su ansiado orgasmo.

—No me pediste correrte —habla Wonsik contra los labios del mayor, chocando con su acelerada respiración—. Eres un mal chico. Parece que quieres ser castigado.

—Perdóname, papi —súplica entre llantos de dolor por su orgasmo seco—. Quiero... ser un buen chico.

Taekwoon jadea sintiendo las vibraciones parar y como el aparato es quitado de su interior deslizándose con facilidad gracias al lubricante que él mismo se había colocado cuando estuvo en el baño.

—Debo volver a enseñarte quien manda aquí.

Y con esa frase Wonsik lanza a su niño malo en la cama, se posiciona encima de él y entra de un solo golpe. Taekwoon se arquea y gime tomando entre sus puños la sábana, separa las piernas dejando para Wonsik más espacio al maniobrar y empujar hasta el fondo.

Por suerte pagaron un buen hotel y no uno con paredes finas porque esa noche sería larga y muy ruidosa.

La relación de ellos es así y no están dispuestos a cambiarla por ninguna otra.

Un año después de Europa fueron a Rusia, y un año más tarde a Tailandia, Japón y hace dos meses a Jeju.

Wonsik está sentado en el balcón de su lujosa casa, el atardecer mancha todo con su bonito color naranja, suspira y levanta la vista del libro. El balcón tiene un techo y de él cuelga su asiento que es como un huevo de alambre, tiene una abertura a un costado y dentro esponjosos almohadones. Pasa una mano por sus negros cabellos y sonríe pensando en su futuro, justo escucha las pisadas del mayor acercándose.

Taekwoon trae los cabellos rubios ahora, viéndose muy guapo a pesar de vestir una simple remera y pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla.

—Sikkie —llama sentándose en el regazo del nombrado y cayendo de espalda contra su pecho—, ¿Qué haremos mañana?

El asiento es bastante grande por lo que caben bien los dos, Wonsik se echa un poco hacia atrás para que Taekwoon este cómodo recostado sobre él.

—No lo sé —admite dejando a un costado su libro para rodear la cintura de su novio.

—Yo estuve pensando —comienza Taekwoon con cautela, acaricia los brazos que lo envuelven y acomoda su cabeza en el hombro del menor—, mañana cumplimos 9 años juntos, ¿Y si lo festejamos con una gran boda?

Quedan en silencio unos segundos, Wonsik no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Mientras espera una respuesta Taekwoon siente morir de los nervios.

—Mi amor, no podemos casarnos así de un día para otro es algo que se debe preparar con tiempo —dice entre risas Wonsik, se estira un poco para besar la mejilla roja de su rubio hermoso, que hace un puchero molesto.

—Lo sé, ese no es el punto —susurra lo último realmente avergonzado.

—Eres lo más tierno y dulce del mundo, pero tan poco romántico. Si hubieras esperado yo te propondría después de una cena, a la luz de la Luna, con bonitas palabras, tú darías un "sí" emocionado y luego te llevaría a la cama para hacer el amor de forma desenfrenada —Wonsik dice de forma pausada lo último junto a la oreja de Taekwoon, sintiendo como se estremece al imaginar los hechos.

—Eso hubiera sido muy bueno, pero mi método es original —Taekwoon tampoco cree en sus propias palabras así que ríe junto a Wonsik, pero le golpea el muslo fingiendo molestia.

—Bueno, ante tal propuesta original mi respuesta es sí, voy a casarme contigo Taekwoon.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo cinco meses después, invitaron a sus amigos y conocidos festejando junto a todos la unión legal del puro amor que se tienen. Sus familias fueron invitadas, pero no asistieron, nunca aprobaron la relación, al principio fue difícil pero con el tiempo les dio igual, ellos son felices juntos y así seguirán, le duela a quien le duela.

La boda no cambió mucho su relación, pero ahora podían reclamarse uno al otro como legalmente suyo. Sobre todo Taekwoon que no paro de llamar "mi esposo" a Wonsik los primeros meses, en cada oportunidad, estuvieran donde fuera. Y cuando conocían a alguien nuevo recalcaba la frase. Wonsik lo encontraba súper adorable, le encanta su esposo y cosas como esas lo enamoran cada día más.

En su décimo aniversario invitaron a sus amigos a una mini fiesta en casa, se situaron en el segundo piso en la sala que da al balcón, con refrescos, alcohol, frituras y pizza, mirando un partido de fútbol.

—Llevan una década juntos —comenta Sanghyuk tomando un vaso lleno—, es increíble, yo no duro ni tres meses junto a alguien.

—Eso es porque no encontraste al hombre perfecto como lo hice yo —responde Wonsik abrazando por la espalda a Taekwoon que se encuentra sentado en el sofá junto a Hongbin y Hakyeon

Sus amigos exclaman un "Waaa" burlón y molestan a Taekwoon por su brutal sonrojo.

—Que envidia, yo también quiero a alguien que me ame —dice Jaehwan agarrando una rebanada de pizza, él está sentando en el sillón frente a Sanghyuk, pero separados por la mesita llena de comida.

—Encontrarás el amor —asegura Taekwoon palmeando la rodilla de Jaehwan.

—Bendíceme con tu suerte.

—Te bendigo.

Taekwoon frota los cabellos castaños de Jaehwan y todos ríen cuando éste grita que encontrará el amor mañana mismo.

—Saben, queríamos contarles algo —comenta Wonsik sentándose en una silla, que acomodo junto a su esposo, todos guardan silencio para escuchar con atención, pero esta tan nervioso que dice palabras sin significado haciendo reír a sus amigos.

Después de terminar con las burlas Taekwoon pide silencio.

—La noticia es que vamos a adoptar.

—¿Adoptar qué? Un cachorro —dice Hongbin sacando risas de los demás.

—No, no —interrumpe Wonsik tomando la mano de Taekwoon y mirando a sus amigos—. Un niño, queremos ser padres.

—Bueno, ya técnicamente lo somos, pero si saben cómo son estas cosas, te dan mil vueltas —termina la pequeña noticia Taekwoon viendo que sus amigos permanecen congelados por unos segundos.

—¡Felicidades! —reacciona primero Jaehwan.

—Es imposible, ustedes no pueden ser padres —habla Sanghyuk mirando muy sorprendido al matrimonio—. Son la pareja más pervertida que conozco, ustedes tienen el libido tan alto que hasta es contagioso.

—¡Oye! —exclama la pareja al mismo tiempo, Wonsik se echa a reír y Taekwoon frunce el ceño ofendido.

—Es verdad, parece imposible que puedan cuidar de alguien y tener una familia decente, cualquiera que viva con ustedes se traumara al primer día —concuerda Hakyeon bebiendo un poco.

Hongbin se ríe en grande ante el debate.

—No todo el tiempo estamos teniendo sexo —intenta defenderse Taekwoon.

—Oh, vamos. Puedo asegurar que ya tuvieron sexo en esa hamaca —Sanghyuk se pone de pie y apunta al asiento en el balcón—. Y parece imposible porque se movería de un lugar a otro y el espacio es reducido para esa actividad, pero yo apuesto mi pierna a que ya lo intentaron más de una vez.

La risa de Hongbin y Jaehwan es lo que se escucha en los segundos que el matrimonio tarda en responder.

—De hecho... —susurra Wonsik mirando la hamaca con una sonrisa.

—¡Lo sabía! —grita Sanghyuk y aplaude emocionado al ver el furioso sonrojo en la cara de Taekwoon—. Son unos jodidos pervertidos.

—Tenía la esperanza de que dijeran "no" —ríe Hakyeon recibiendo unos golpes en el brazo por parte de un Hongbin que no para de reír.

—De hecho, estaba por decir que no hay un lugar en esta casa en la que no hayamos tenido sexo —las palabras de Wonsik parecen en broma, pero al ver como Taekwoon salta hacia él para golpearlo entienden que habla muy en serio.

Hakyeon frunce el ceño y se remueve incómodo en el sofá, Jaehwan deja de masticar para pensarlo un segundo antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir comiendo. Sanghyuk hace una mueca de asco mientras mira el sillón, pero de todas formas vuelve a sentarse. Por otro lado, Hongbin queda sin aire de tanto reír, hasta cae al suelo y rodea su estómago con dolor.

Un mes después por fin los autorizan a llevarse al niño a casa, Minhyun de 4 años tiene un problema de aprendizaje, es un poco lento, aun así, cuando Taekwoon lo vio hace tres meses atrás se enamoró de él, al niño le gusta cantar y el mayor se ofreció a cantar con él, fue así como comenzaron una amistad. Al poco tiempo Wonsik también se enamoró del niño y comenzaron los trámites de adopción. En los meses que tardó la aprobación tuvieron tiempo de desocupar una de las habitaciones y decorarla a un estilo que gustara a Minhyun.

Hace tres meses que Minhyun vino a vivir con ellos, hace tres meses que son una familia, que Taekwoon y Wonsik son padres.

—Ya no puedo llamarte "bebé" ahora Minhyun es mi bebé —dice Wonsik abrazando al niño y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Acaban de despertar, los tres en pijamas y los cabellos alborotados. Taekwoon prepara el desayuno mientras Wonsik se sienta en la mesa con Minhyun en su regazo, el niño ríe por los mimos de su papá y le abraza por el cuello.

—No importa porque yo siempre seré tu gatito —voltea Taekwoon viendo a su esposo con una linda expresión, pero ocultando un demonio lujurioso detrás de esa suave sonrisa—. ¿Verdad, papi?

A Wonsik le salta un latido con fuerza en el corazón ante la expresión adorable y esas prohibidas palabras, hace meses que Taekwoon no lo llama así.

—No seas así tan temprano por la mañana —regaña Wonsik con las mejillas sonrojadas, ve a su esposo reírse de él y en protesta sólo puede sacar la lengua molesto, ya no puede decir insultos. Minhyun ve eso y hace lo mismo viéndose muy tierno—. Eres el bebé más adorable.

—¡Papá! —exclama el niño en un chillido cuando sus mejillas son estiradas con suavidad.

Minhyun no tuvo un pasado agradable, nunca le enseñaron con amor y paciencia las cosas; hablar, comer, leer, hasta jugar o reír. Vivió con una madre alcohólica que no lo atendía como es debido, con ella Minhyun aprendió a tener miedo y a cantar, esto último es lo único bueno que vino de ella. Hace un año fue abandonado en un orfanato y nadie sabe que es de su madre.

—Me voy —dice Taekwoon entrando a la sala de juegos donde su esposo y su hijo están jugando con dinosaurios de juguete—, pórtense bien.

Lleva un traje negro y corbata de igual color, sus cabellos castaños teñidos están peinados hacia atrás dándole un ardiente estilo serio y profesional.

—Yo siempre me porto bien —Wonsik se arrodilla y estira sus labios para un beso, Taekwoon sonríe antes de inclinarse juntando sus bocas en un dulce encuentro.

—La última vez que los dejé solos inundaron el baño —recuerda el mayor dándole un beso en la mejilla a Minhyun, que se pone de pie para también darle un beso en la mejilla a su papá.

—Ser un pirata es un trabajo sucio.

Taekwoon sonríe ante lo dicho y acaricia la mejilla de su esposo, mira sus dos niños sintiéndose afortunado de tenerlos.

—¡Pirata!

Salta emocionado Minhyun levantando las manos, eso hace reír a sus padres.

Taekwoon trabaja por la tarde, a veces también por la mañana, por suerte Wonsik puede hacer su trabajo desde casa y así cuidar de Minhyun.

A Wonsik le costó mucho más que a Taekwoon acostumbrarse a Minhyun, fue difícil para él ser padre y aun cuando aceptó ese hecho le costó asumir tal responsabilidad, pero para Taekwoon todo parecía tan fácil, él brilla de felicidad cuando está con Minhyun, es tan hermoso que Wonsik decidió dar todo de sí mismo para lograr tener una buena relación con su hijo. Wonsik vio muchos tutoriales, consejos y tips para ser un buen padre, él paso horas repitiendo palabras junto a Minhyun para enseñarle a hablar, a dibujar, a diferenciar los colores, decir: por favor y gracias. Mimo mucho a Minhyun llevándolo de paseo y a parques para ver si interactúa con otros niños, algo que no ha sucedido, Min prefiere sentarse junto a su papá y ver, quizás con miedo de ser abandonado nuevamente. Al pasar los días eso fue cambiando, los fines de semana salían en familia y Taekwoon disfrutaba de jugar con Minhyun en el parque. El niño sonreía divirtiéndose con su padre. Verlos reír y jugar es algo que Wonsik ama, pero también le pone celoso, sólo un poquito celoso de que su hijo prefiera a Taekwoon cuando están afuera, pero lo entiende el mayor no siempre está para jugar con él.

Cuando Minhyun por fin interactúo con los niños del parque Wonsik y Taekwoon casi lloraron de felicidad. Entonces supieron que Min ya estaba preparado para ir a la escuela. Los primeros días fueron una pelea porque no quería quedarse, pero con paciencia todo fue acomodándose.

Luego Wonsik se quejaba de estar solo y abandonado en casa, cosa de la que Taekwoon solía bromear llamándolo "cachorro" porque siempre los recibe en la entrada emocionado.

Cuando Minhyun cumplió 5 años hicieron una gran fiesta en el patio, asegurándose de que el niño se divirtiera. Cuando Min les agradeció junto a un beso en la mejilla supieron que lo habían hecho bien hasta ahora.

Unos meses después Minhyun tuvo su primera fiebre, no fue nada grave, pero para Wonsik y Taekwoon el cielo se les estaba cayendo. Por suerte, Hakyeon y Hongbin estuvieron ahí o ellos se habrían matado echándose la culpa uno al otro.

Así sobrevivieron un año más, Wonsik cumplió 32, Taekwoon 35 y Minhyun 6 años. Llevan 3 años de matrimonio y 13 aniversarios de pareja.

Y el tiempo pasa, pero no borra la pasión, quizás sólo se apaga un poco, pero los recuerdos están ahí y el gusto por ello sigue igual.

—Gatito —llama Wonsik acostándose a un lado de su esposo, debajo de la manta lo envuelve entre sus brazos y atrae a un beso—, vamos a jugar.

—Sikkie, te extraño —habla Taekwoon con esa voz tan dulce que tiene, rodea el cuello de Wonsik para un beso más apasionado, demostrando así el deseo que lleva por él. Sus labios presionan juntos, sus lenguas luchan una contra la otra creando pequeñas corrientes de calor. Al separarse sus miradas se encuentran profundas en el placer—. Hazme el amor.

—Déjame mimarte primero.

Wonsik sonríe con un brillo de travesura en los ojos, vuelve a besar a su esposo antes de bajar y con él el pantalón de Taekwoon, más el boxer dejando así expuesta la media erección del hombre.

—Sikkie —llama Taekwoon soltando un suspiro cuando siente unos húmedos labios envolver su base, jadea y separa más las piernas dejándose llevar por esa caliente boca.

Wonsik toma todo el miembro en su boca antes de comenzar a balancear su cabeza de arriba abajo con suaves movimientos, utilizando su lengua. Taekwoon echa la cabeza hacia atrás con los labios separados soltando suaves gemidos, los ojos cerrados al igual que los puños contra la manta. Comienza a mover las caderas contra el húmedo calor obteniendo una succión más rápida, eso lo lleva a estar al borde con rapidez, solloza y gime alto el nombre de su esposo justo cuando escucha la voz de su hijo llamándolo. Taekwoon reacciona con rapidez y empuja de dos patadas tan fuertes a Wonsik que lo hace rodar fuera de la cama justo cuando Minhyun abre la puerta.

—¿Min, qué pasa? —pregunta con nerviosismo Taekwoon mientras se sienta y acomoda su ropa agradeciendo las mantas encima suyo tapando todo su cuerpo, sólo espera que su sonrojo y respiración acelerada no sean muy notarios.

Minhyun mira a sus padres, uno está sentado en la cama y el otro en la otra punta levantándose del suelo entre quejas.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Papá y yo estábamos jugando a la pelea —dice Wonsik acariciando un lado de su mejilla derecha—. ¿Qué necesitas, Min?

Minhyun parpadea recordando la vez que jugó a la pelea con su papá, daban golpes suaves como en las luchas que ve en caricaturas, sonríe pensando que su papá Taekwoon le ganó a su papá Wonsik y por eso éste estaba tirado en el suelo. ¡Papá Taekwoon es más fuerte!

—No puedo dormir —hace un tierno puchero y baja la mirada—. Quiero un chocolate.

—Está bien, te haré un chocolate caliente —acepta Wonsik viendo a su hijo sonreír y dar saltitos de emoción—. Ahora espérame en tu habitación.

Minhyun asiente y corre hacia su cama.

Wonsik mira a Taekwoon con rencor y odio.

—Me vengare.

Es todo lo que dice Wonsik antes de caminar al baño, después de hacer dormir a su hijo vuelve a la cama y finge no escuchar las disculpas de Taekwoon, se acuesta dándole la espalda, hasta golpea las manos que intentan abrazarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Wonsik despierta con un notario moretón sobre la mejilla derecha justo donde el talón de su esposo fue a parar, por lo menos no está hinchado gracias a la crema que utilizó la noche anterior.

—Perdóname, Sikkie —pide Taekwoon por décima vez en menos de una hora, están sentados en el sofá esperando a Minhyun para ver una película. Taekwoon se acerca y acaricia los cabellos de su esposo viendo el feo moretón que le dejo.

—Me pateaste en la cara, Taekwoon —suelta seco Wonsik sin mirar al mayor expresando así su enojo.

—Lo siento, fue un accidente —Taekwoon envuelve la mejilla sana de su esposo con una mano para hacerle voltear y así poder encontrar su mirada—. Perdóname, no me gusta estar mal contigo.

Wonsik suspira y apoya su frente contra la de Taekwoon.

—Está bien, pero debes mimarme —ordena robando un rápido beso de esos gruesos y esponjosos labios, luego finge que llora—, estoy triste por no poder follarte.

Taekwoon ríe ante esas palabras perversas dichas de una forma linda, vuelve a juntar sus bocas para un merecido beso cariñoso, siente revoloteos de felicidad en su estómago mientras da pequeños picos dulces.

—Sólo espera, seguro Hakyeon estará encantado de pasar tiempo con Minhyun.

—¿Y te pondrás lindas medias para mí? —Wonsik parpadea con ojos llenos de ilusión.

—Sí, sólo para ti.

—Te amo.

Wonsik abraza por la cintura a su esposo y une sus labios en un profundo beso. Segundos después escuchan las pisadas hacia ellos, Wonsik suelta a Taekwoon, que no deja de sonreír y verlo con ojos llenos de adoración. Minhyun se sienta entre ellos y elige una película para ver.

El resto de la tarde se la pasan juntos, acurrucados en el sofá y viendo películas musicales.


End file.
